Talk:Pure Form
Untitled Where, oh where, did we find this little piece of possible information? Kap2310 18:48, 22 September 2007 (UTC) From Bungie.net. Trooper117 23:14, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Oh, cool. But whats with the base values? Kap2310 22:25, 23 September 2007 (UTC) We got the names and picutres from meta-game results, those were their base values, that go to your score when you kill them. Worst enemy-based surprise in Halo 3, or worst enemy-based surprise evar? Kriegsaffe No. 9 13:09, 27 September 2007 (UTC) mutated into a worse life if a tank form begins to turn into any kind of other pure form, it becomes damagable from anywhere, so if one transforms, a few punches will kill it with ease while it is imbobile GroverA 125 10:51, 6 October 2008 (UTC) mutating Has anyone seen a Tank mutate back to a Stalker, or a Ranged Form mutate into Tank or vice-versa? I have only witnessed Stalker>Ranged, Ranged>Stalker and Stalker>Tank. :I've seen a ranged go into tank on legendary while my friend was playing (at least, I think I did). So it may be possible. KWSN 16:18, 1 October 2007 (UTC) on youtube look up flood infection by user gravemind004 and u will see range>tank and other forms No come-back? Ok, so I just read the article and it says that after you killed them, they don't come back. However, when I kill them, they do come back. But after an infection fomr goes in. But I'm pretty sure it transforms into another form when it comes back. So is it that they don't come back by themselves like it's happened before? (I hate that) Or not come back as the form they were before they "died" but with an infection form? E93 22:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Are you sure? I have never seen that happen. Chamboozer 22:31, 2 October 2007 (UTC) I don't think they can come back (I added that in). Try one of the flood levels again (I don't have it, I've just watched people play). KWSN 15:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Gravemind a pure form? He seems like one, since he is made of bodies like the pure forms.--The Evil O'malley 19:36, 12 October 2007 (UTC) A pure form is a flood form made up intirely of flood biomass so yes gravemind is a pure form.(Drone232 13:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC)) Pure forms, eh? I could have sworn that the Tank forms were Hunter Forms (I have seen them turn into Ranged Forms) and the Stalker Forms were Drone Forms. Interesting... :Yeah, that's weird. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:34, 25 November 2007 (UTC) My theory is pure forms are inspired by all the enemies they can't infect. Respect for the combat abilities and battlefield roles of the most nonhuman of aliens they meet. So they aren't technically infected hunters but flood attempts to engineer similar creatures. They ARE Hunter forms and that's a fact. They're only called pure forms here because someone got cofused when they turned into the spider things, and didn't realise that Hunters can do this anyway. Perfect example of how wiki can be wrong. Once again, this is why I hate that IPs can use talk pages. They always think they know it all, and then we can't tell they're wrong. A Pure form is made from body parts, calcium specifically. They ARE NOT Hunters. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 20:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I agree might be modeled after stuff, but they are indeed not infected hunters. Also i have seen range transform to tank and vice versa. If they aren't infected hunters,shouldn"t the page be edited? Supposed Sub-Forms I noticed that below the discarded Pure Form concepts, there is a section about "possible sub-forms." Strangely, the forms listed are the Flood Swarm, Thrasher, and Bomber forms. This doesn't make any sense; those forms are not Pure Form Flood. The Flood that are in Halo Wars are not at the Coordinated Stage, for they do not have a fully developed Gravemind nor do they have the necessary resources to create Pure Forms. Those Flood are in the Feral Stage, for all that they have is an advanced Proto-Gravemind at best, and that is soon destroyed after its discovery. According to available information, both from the Encyclopedia and the Bestarium that came with the Limited and Legendary editions of Halo 3, it isn't until after a solidly Coordination-Stage Flood group with sufficient biomass, calcium, and intelligence resources that Pure Form creation is possible. It simply isn't possible for Feral Stage Flood to create Pure Forms. Whatever these 3 forms are, they are not Pure Forms. If anything, they are probably converted and infected animals. Though not as sentient as Humans or the Covenant species are, they would still at least be fairly intelligent, relative to their ecological functions. They are likely the result of a different kind of infection by the Flood; Infection Forms seizing control of and mutating fairly intelligent animals. Hopefully more will be revealed about them later. But for now, I would recommend removing them from being possible Pure Forms. --Exalted Obliteration 19:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC)